Lycan Akuma
Is a Chakra Controlled Meta-fused human of pure Dark Chakra and an experimented family member of the Akuma Clan. Appearance An ultimate experiment that had no original background to recall. Chosen to be the sacrifice in Demonic Summoning and Possessing. Now "it" appeared to be a very disfigured creature with a jagged-like claws for one arm and a long but bloody blade for the other. Personality Background Story 7 Harbiners of Hell Arc Part 6: Death From Above; Down In the Drowning Pool Lycan was summoned from Demon World to assist Mao Akuma in the capture of Ian Uchiha and Syko. *Mao and Lycan Akuma vs Rei Senji, Nejian Hyuga, Ian Uchiha, Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin and Asuma Nara(Round 1): No victor as Nejian died by use the 8 Gates. Everyone else was simply overwhelmed by the power from both Mao and Lycan. *Mao and Lycan Akuma vs Syko, Rei/Eku Senju, Ian Uchiha, Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin and Asuma Nara(Round 2): Win as both Syko and Ian were captured; Everyone else was simple put as a distraction battle. Main objective wasn't to kill mainly to stall for time. *Lycan vs most of the Naruto Nations top Shinobi: Defeated and sent back to the Demon World to be sealed up once again. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Akuma Clan Category:Human Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Jutsu & Special Abilities Lycan cannot be seen in this world, hence him having to be summoned from the Demon World due to be just way too dangerous even HoH members. Though contain and controls have been initiated, taking him off the lease(or rather suppression tags and restraints) would be only be a last resort. Kenjutsu Like all members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell, Lycan was actually fused WITH a sword of "his" previous choice. This weapon-fusion became altered over time, which allows him to manipulate the Chakra exertion power to a extreme degree of efficiency with swings, slashes and knockdown spikes(Similar to Asuma's Chakra Blades). Fire Immunity Due to being half Demon, Lycan is immune to fire and fire-based attacks and has the ability to consume it in order to strengthen itself even more. It is said that he is a Fire Conduit. Harnessing Negative Emotions and Killing Intent For the first time he was experimented on, Lycan was left alone, neglected and abandoned on purpose. Ages of physical weakness, hate, anger and starvation change his being. Now becoming solely a murderous plaything. Chakra Lycan has been experimented on for quite some time. In-fact it has been feed a rather absurd amount of Chakra into it's system solely to keep it from disobeying and from keeping the "human" half in place. The Dark Chakra further increasing the total. Dark Chakra The power of Dark Chakra have allow this creature to design Demon-like attacks. Jutsu List Soul-Style: Soul Rend - Hit the target with a Essence of Exposure towards dangerous spirits. Every second the target lingers from the effects greatly weakens them to further spiritual damage Blood-Style: Blood Pierce - Pierces clean into the target with a wounding bloody stab which drains their blood at the same time doing extreme damage from the initial impalement and also knocking everyone down for 7 seconds. Blood Style: Blood Bomb - Coats the target with boiling blood damage. Blood Style: Blood Blackout - Spits at the target with harmful blood that blind them for as long as the target doesn't die. Anatomy Stab: Parting the Way(1) - Pierces clean into the target with a spiking stab that impales them in place at the most vital points in human Anatomy. Anatomy Stab: Parting the Way(2) - Burrow jagged cleaver arm into the ground releasing more demonic cleavers at a range of 2km. Fire-Style: Burning Timbers - AOE shockwave attack stack of intense un-natural Fire Damage. Fire-Style: Force Flame - Target Tracking - Hits multiple targets with un-natural Fire Damage that follows them for as long as the amount of Chakra upkeep gives. Summoning: Slayer Spawning - Summons five other cleaver like creatures to fight in it's place. These creatures have extreme mobility and are capable of imapling, slashing and cutting by use of their limbs being cleavers. Shock-Style: Shock Collar Trigger Technique - Creates a void of electrical energy when trigged, causes a explosion that shocks all targets in a radius of 12km in place for 7 seconds. Also knocks them down as well from the blast. Stats Gallary Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Akuma Clan Category:Human Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns